


We Will Fall Together

by spaceMaverick



Series: Sovereign Chara AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sign Language, Sovereign Chara AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: ‘I was just thinking.’‘... About what?’‘Asriel.’





	We Will Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieufv3-iVx0) quietly while reading (the lyrics dont matter much, just the tune)

Chara sat on the edge of their bed, staring down at the necklace in their hands. They ran their thumb over the “Best Friends Forever!” engraved on one side. Slowly, they closed their eyes, focusing on the feeling. The simple tune came back to mind. _His theme. Our theme._

_His theme._ The song they tapped out on a small electric keyboard. _Our theme._ The song they hummed in the garden. The song that played in the statue.

Memories began to trickle in, and Chara snapped their eyes open. They didn’t want to remember, not right now. They stood and started pacing back and forth through their bedroom. Frisk was still sleeping. Chara tried to step lightly, but to no avail. They stopped as Frisk sat up, rubbing their eyes and looking over at Chara.

“Sorry,” Chara mumbled, sitting down on the floor. Frisk turned on the lamp next to them and got out of bed. They walked over and sat next to Chara, leaning against them. The room was bathed in the soft light of the lamp and moonlight. 

‘Why were you up?’ Frisk signed.

‘I was just thinking.’

‘... About what?’

‘Asriel.’ Chara tucked their hands under their legs, signaling that the conversation was over. Frisk leaned in closer and placed a hand on Chara’s arm. Chara slipped their hand out from under their thigh and grabbed Frisk’s.

“We’re going to fix this,” Frisk whispered. “We’re going to make this place safe for monsters. No one will have to meet the same fate Asriel did.”

“I know,” Chara replied. “It’s just… hard.” They looked at their hand intertwined with Frisk’s. “But you’re right. We’re going to win this war. And if we don’t…” they glanced at Frisk. “We’ll fall together.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is


End file.
